Partner Poems
by Fordina
Summary: A Complete series of poems made for the 02 Digidestined and their Digimon, plus two original characters and their Digimon. Read and review if you please.
1. Note

This is the start of a new line of poems for me. And each one is about one of the Digidestined, and their Digimon. They're called 'Partner Poems' because they mostly deal with their partners. It will go through all the characters in 01 and 02, since I'm not too found of 03 and 04. But it will also deal with two original characters from a story that myself and my friend Soccer Chicka are writing, i.e. Desperate Days. So if you want to learn more about the two of them then go and read the fic ^o^ 

Fordina ~ 


	2. Ken

__

Partners; Ken

By: Fordina

I've done horrible things

To myself

To others

To Wormmon… 

I don't know why he stuck by me

Why he let me do all those horrible things to him

I hurt him in the worst way possible

He was my friend

He is my friend

I don't know why though

I don't deserve a kind heart like this

Kindness… 

My crest

Although I don't deserve it

I've been anything but kind in my life

I've been cruel

The corruption of my crest

What I am

I am a monster

I shouldn't still be here

I'm not strong enough to resist him… 

He'll come back and start it all over again

No! 

I can't let that happen… 

I made a promise to Wormmon a long time ago that I wouldn't let the darkness take over… 

And I broke that promise

But I swear on all that is me that I will not break it again

I will be true to my crest

I will be nothing but kind

I will have Wormmon's forgiveness… 

And hopefully my own.

I don't own Digimon.


	3. Wormmon

__

Partners; Wormmon

By: Fordina

I know he wasn't always good to me

But he was once

I'm not sure what happened to that sweet little boy

But I'm sure one day I'll get him back

All I have to do is hope

Then one day he'll come back to me

That sweet little boy that told me he would never let the darkness take him over

He didn't break his promise

He couldn't help this from happening

And there was nothing I could do for him either

That's why it's all my fault

It was I that brought him here anyway

At least I think it was me…

It wasn't his fault…

I don't know why everyone wants to have him destroyed

Sure he's not always nice to us

And yes… 

He does take pleasure from seeing us crawl around in pain

But it's not his fault

He can't help it

There's something inside him

That's making him act like this

And I don't know how to take it out

But if I did

It would be gone

Maybe I can get someone taller to help me…

For I am hardly four inches off the ground

And I'm not as strong as I used to be

All the beatings you know… 

But I don't blame him

He's caring he really is

And I will stick by him 

No matter what anyone says

For I am his partner 

And I am his friend

And I can't leave him yet… 

Not until the very end.

I don't own Digimon. 


	4. Cody

__

Partners; Cody

By: Fordina

I may not look like much because of my size

But I'm more help then you may think

Some people don't even give me a chance

And for some

That's a big mistake 

But even I get out of line

And I now have a friend that is always there

I've had friend before in my life

But none as precious as the one that I've found this past year

Although he's not from this world

Not even of the same species

He knows how I feel 

He knows how to help

When to keep me in line

And when to stay out of it

Usually

He's different from all other friends

Not more special then the rest

Well… 

Maybe a little 

But, 

He just seems to understand me more

I guess that's why we were destined to be partners

I guess

I can talk to him about anything

In a way he's kinda like my Grandpa 

Although he doesn't think that prune juice is the elixir of the Gods 

He thinks all foods are that

But most Digimon do

It's just in their nature 

I think… 

But he's always there to help me

And I like that in a person

Or whatever 

It's just good to know. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	5. Armadillomon

__

Partners; Armadillomon

By: Fordina

Now I may not look like much

Just a hard shell

But inside me

I have the power just like all the rest

I may be a little slower

In my movement and my speech 

But that doesn't mean I don't think fast

I don't like to go over board 

And get over excited 

Although when it comes to food 

I really can't control myself 

And I find it doubtful that most people would be able to appreciate me

But I found someone who does 

Someone who thinks the world of me

And I of him

I sometimes wonder where I would be without him

Probably still stuck in the Digiegg

I reckon 

But even if I was

As long as I held on to that hope 

That one day I'd find that special person

That one person would could make my whole world worth living… 

It'd be worth it.

I don't own Digimon. 


	6. Kari

__

Partners; Kari

By: Fordina

Most people would say 

That I'm the most caring person in the world

Well most people would be wrong

Sure I'm caring… 

But there are many others better then I

Although you'll never hear my brother saying that

To him I'm the person everyone should be

But I don't believe that

Why?

I'm really not sure

Well… 

It's not like I'm a bad person or anything

It's just that… 

I don't know

I wouldn't want everyone to be like me

Sure it would be great if everyone lived in peace…

But I doubt that will ever happen

That's just my dream

And the time it came true… 

It was all just an illusion

So it got me thinking that maybe it will never be… 

But I can't think like that

I have to have faith

Have hope

Like this great guy I know

He's always full of hope…

I'm supposed to have the crest of light… 

But what does that really mean anyway?

What do I do?

Do I light the way for misguided people?

Point them in the right direction?

I really have no idea…

My brother doesn't know either

And usually he has an answer to everything… 

Even if the answer is completely wrong

Which is most of the time

And my partner isn't sure either… 

But it's odd

Because she always has an answer

In a way she's like my brother

Well, sorta

As much as a cat like Digimon can get I guess… 

Maybe I'm here to make everyone's life… 

A little better then it was before… 

Just a little brighter you could say

But I really don't know

And I guess I'll spend most of my life figuring it out… 

Or at least some of it

But that's okay with me

Because if I can figure out 

What I'm here for… 

Then I've done all I can

And hopefully

That will be enough.

I don't own Digimon. 


	7. Gatomon

__

Partners; Gatomon

By: Fordina

I used to be a real bad kitten

But I've changed

She helped me change

My spoiled milk turned fresh 

When she helped me get away from that… 

That… 

Vampire

I don't know how I stayed with him for so long… 

Stayed alive is more like it

The way he… 

It was just horrible

I'll say that

But it made me stronger

More independent

I got tough

He couldn't hurt me anymore

Then I found her… 

Sweet and gentle

I lost all my toughness

And I turned into a giant softy

I was ashamed of myself

Of what I turned into 

When ever I saw that…

Human

But now I know

That was the way it was supposed to be

I'm a gentle creature

Not a cold hearted beast

And nobody sees me as one

Which I'm glad for

But I don't think I will ever be able to pay her back

For all she's done for me… 

But I'll find a suitable way

Somehow. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	8. Izzy

__

Partners; Izzy

By: Fordina

I'm not a fighter

I know this

I'm not great on the battlefield

But I do help

Just in a different way

I never used to think that people understood me

Actually… 

I still don't think so sometimes

And so I'm a little different then other people

So I rather spend my time upgrading my computer then going outside to play sports!

I'm not that kind of person

I leave that up to Tai, Sora, and Davis

I'm not the type of person that jumps into things 

I work things out strategically

Then I slowly move in

I don't like to jump

I need a plan

A layout of some sort

So working with all the Digidestined was a difficult task for me

Because hardly any of them were like me

They didn't think before they acted

Which personally,

I find absolutely terrifying 

I need to have some sort of plan

And that's what I did during our time there

I made those plans

Just so I could be a little more comfortable

A lot of the other adjusted quickly

I couldn't seem to do that

But my partner helped

Tentomon was probably the best thing that happened to me there

He kept me on track

Brought me back to earth when I spaced out a little bit

Which, 

Beyond my help, 

Happened a lot

Or so I was told 

It's not my fault though… 

I just need to know what's going on

I'm a curious kid

I like to see everything around me up close and personal

Some of the others just couldn't understand that

But Tentomon was different

He seemed to understand me more

I guess that's why we were partnered together

And I'm glad

Because he's probably the best friend I'll ever have. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	9. Tentomon

__

Partners; Tentomon 

By: Fordina

I may not be able to blow fire

Or swim 

But you try flying! 

It's hard work

And I do what I can

Sometimes that doesn't seem like enough… 

But hey, 

I'm only a ladybug! 

What do you want from me? 

I try

Izzy knows this

He believes in me

Even if he doesn't show it sometimes… 

Gets a little carried away with his work… 

He's always working it seems… 

He might not be able to do as much as the rest

He's not a great fighter… 

But he helps in other ways

He helps plan out what we should do

And I help too!

Just call me Mon

Tentomon

And one way or another… 

We all help out… 

It just may be in different ways then others

But we still help

One way or another

We all help. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	10. Joe

__

Partners; Joe

By: Fordina

I never thought of myself as a reliable person

Who would come to me if they needed help?

I never thought anyone would

But it turns out

That, that is my key

It's my crest

And my partner never ceases to remind me of it

He keep telling me that I can do it

Not to give up

And although I know he's right

It's hard to do sometimes

But everything is hard sometimes

I'm just happy to know that I'll have his vague sense of humor 

To help me along the way

I think we both have something in common

Something so simple that it might be missed by others

We both try to hide

He,

Hides behinds his joking around

I on the hand

Hide behind my constant fight to be normal 

Although with a group of kids like the Digidestined, 

What is normal really?

It's a hard question I know

And I've tried to answer it many times before

But never found an answer for it

But that's okay

Because I don't think I will ever find an answer

I don't know if there is an answer for it

It's odd that way

Many things are odd that way

Everything should have an answer right?

And yet so many things don't… 

But I'm just glad

That I've found someone 

That will be with me through out it all 

Because if I didn't have him… 

Who knows what I'd become? 

I don't own Digimon. 


	11. Gomamon

__

Partners; Gomamon

By: Fordina

I know most people say I'm a jokester 

That all I'm good for is a few fins 

And a good laugh

But that's not true

I may not be as powerful as all the others may be

Sure they got their fire

And their ability to fly… 

But I've saved them all single handedly many times

I have

Joe said so

And what Joe says goes

At least in my books

He's a good kid

A smart kid

He wants to be a doctor

Like his Dad 

His brother was supposed to be one too… 

But that didn't work out

There's only one thing holding back poor old Joe

He faints ever time he sees blood

And doctors have to deal with that all the time right?

But he'll get over it

I'll help him

That's what I'm here for

To help him

Protect him

Always

Because even if I'm not as powerful as al the others… 

Joe thinks I am

And that's all that matters to me. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	12. Davis

__

Partners; Davis

By: Fordina

A lot of people think I'm stupid

Just because I don't do the homework

Or I don't get the highest marks on tests

But really… 

I'm as smart as anyone else is!

I mean…

I got talent

Tai says so often

And all I'd really have to do is actually try in school 

To get good grades

But that's the thing… 

I don't do that because what I am

Is what everyone expects of me

So I don't try harder in class

I fool around all the time

I get kicked out of school every once and a while

And I do this all… 

Because I'm sure this is what they expect from

'Dumb ol' Davis'

But I'm not dumb ol' Davis!

Because I'm not dumb!

And I wish that people would just look beyond the outer layer…

And see what's inside

As well as stop playing games with me!

I know she doesn't like me… 

And yet she still plays games with me!

And it's… 

It's not right

You shouldn't do that to someone that cares about you… 

But that's fine

Because they just expect me to sit back and pout 

And not do anything about it

Because that's what

'Dumb ol' Davis' would do

But I'm not that person

And I wish everyone else would see that. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	13. Veemon

__

Partners; Veemon

By: Fordina

I may just look like a funny little blue dinosaur

But I'm more then what meets the eye

I'm a mighty fighting machine!

And I will harm anything that tries to hurt my friends

For I am Veemon!

Nothing can stop me

At least that's what Davis always says

And I know Davis is right!

Because he's smart

He always knows what to do

Because he's the leader of the Digidestined!

Well… the new ones anyway… 

But still!

He's a great leader

Even if he doesn't think so all the time

He is!

But I don't think everyone appreciates him for what he is… 

Because he's not as cheerful anymore

Doesn't even want to play soccer as much… 

Which is odd…

Because it's soccer!

Who doesn't want to play soccer?!

I may have a lot to learn about this world…

Davis' world

And I don't think I'll learn it any time soon… 

Because it has to many rules… 

But once I do

Davis and I will rule!

Well… not in the evil sense that the Emperor did but… 

We will rule!

I don't own Digimon. 


	14. Yolei

__

Partners; Yolei

By: Fordina

Some people think I have an obnoxious attitude

And they're right

I mean…

I do think I'm right all the time

Well… most of the time

And I do think that practically every guy that walks this Earth

Is a hunk

But that's just who I am

And I'm not afraid to show that

I don't know why I should be

Sure some people think it's a bad thing

But why?

Why hide yourself?

I like who I am

And I don't think I should hide it

And if I start to get out of line…

I have someone to tell me to stop

Or at least slow down

Even if I don't listen half the time

But I know that Hawkmon will be there

Even if I didn't want him to be… 

Which is stupid

Because I need him

And he needs me

Even if he won't admit it

He'll be there when I need someone to talk to 

Or just to hang with

But either way… 

I know he'll be there. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	15. Hawkmon

__

Partners; Hawkmon

By: Fordina

I know she can sometimes get a little… 

Eccentric

But that's just part of her personality

She can't help it really… 

And if she can… 

She hides it well

Personally I don't know what she would do if I weren't here

Or where she would be

Actually I rather not think about that

But she's a good girl

And I plan to keep an eye on her 

For as long as I am here

Or as long as I can

Because I know that if I take them off for even one second… 

I don't want to think about that

But she's not a bad kid

Just gets a little over… 

Excited

So of course I worry

But she has good friends… 

The other Digidestined will be there if I can't… 

And again I rather not think about that

For all her boy crazy highs

And self-pity lows

She's a… 

Well, 

I can't really think of a word to describe her

She's just Yolei

And she's the best person I know. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	16. Tai

__

Partners; Tai

By: Fordina

All I did was go to summer camp

I was hoping to meet some new friends

Play some soccer

But I got a whole lot more then that

I got an entirely new world

Literally

I was sent to a place called the Digital World

Or Digiworld as we Chosen like to call it

And there we met these… creatures… 

They call themselves Digimon

We all have our own

Well, I guess they're like our partners or something… 

We look out for each other

And they grow! 

They may start out small… 

But it doesn't last long

My partner's name is Agumon

And really he's the best friend I would have hoped to met at summer camp

But I also meet a whole bunch of others

And we were all sent to the Digiworld together

I'm not sure why we were chosen to go

But we think it's because we all saw the accident at Highten View Terence 

All we know is that somehow we have to save the world

No pressure

We just have the whole world resting on our shoulders!

But I know we can do it!

And I'll never give up

For I have the crest of courage

And I will not let it go to waste

We have a world to save!

Our own and the Digital World

So giving up is not an option

But I know

With Agumon by my side

We will not lose.

I don't own Digimon. 


	17. Agumon

__

Partners; Agumon

By: Fordina

I had been waiting so long for him to arrive

And then he did

He landed right in front of me

Ecstatic as I was I tried to remain calm

But that didn't last long

I bounded over to him and yelled and yelled

I think I scared him a little

But we soon became friends

I am his partner

I would and will do anything I can to help him

Even in situations that I don't really understand like… 

Love?

Us Digimon don't know much about it

But the humans sure do

And I know Tai does

I used to see it in his eyes when he looked at Sora

But now I see it for someone new… 

Someone new to our group

I've tried to ask Tai about it… 

But he always brushes me off on the topic

So I know it's true

And no matter what kind of trials he goes through

Trials of life mainly

But anything

I will be there for him

As I know he would be there for me too

Because I am his partner

He is mine

And no matter what happens

We shall stand together. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	18. Matt

__

Partners; Matt

By: Fordina

I'm not exactly the most social person in the world

I like to have a lot of time to myself

So when my father told me that I was going to summer camp… 

Well let's just say I freaked out

I can't really stand to have people near me all the time

But there was an upside

My little brother was going too

I hadn't seen him in so long

That's the only reason I agreed to go

And then we were sent to the Digiworld

Were I went through trials of hell

Being told by my own brother that he didn't need me anymore… 

Finding out that my best friend might also be my worst enemy…

And then falling into that black hole of self pity as I like to call it

But one thing that was there through all of this… 

Gabumon

He was with me every step of the way

Without him… 

I probably would have ended things a long time ago

He kept me going

He stuck by me

Said that whatever I choose to do he would be there for me no matter what

Even if it was the wrong choice… 

Like attacking Tai

Some crest I got… 

Crest of Friendship… 

I don't or didn't even know what friendship was!

I had never experienced it… 

But I found it in Gabumon

And in the rest of the Digidestined

And for that I'm grateful

And I know that Gabumon will be here for me through the rest of life's trials as well

It's not just because he's told me so… 

I just know I can trust him

He's my best friend

And I'm his. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	19. Gabumon

__

Partners; Gabumon

By: Fordina

I may not be very insightful

But I know when something is wrong

And I can see that something is almost always wrong with Matt

He's always been troubled

Ever since his parents split up

And he and TK were split up

Even if he won't admit it

I know it's true

I can see it in his eyes

No matter how hard he tries to hide it

You can see everything in his eyes

All his anger

His sadness

His pain

So much pain

I've tried to make even a small amount go away

All for nothing

He doesn't like to listen

He's afraid to get hurt again

Never let's anyone too close

I think he's even afraid to let me in close

But he can trust me

I would never hurt him

I will always be by his side

No matter what

And I think I've already proven that

I've even attacked one of my friends because he thought it best

I will always be by his side

For a Digimon never gives up on their partners

And I will stick to that.

I don't own Digimon.


	20. Mimi

__

Partners; Mimi

By: Fordina

I may look like a stuck up snob

And true… 

Sometimes I act like it

But everyone has their days!

And who wouldn't when they aren't able to change clothing every day?!

That was the worst I'll tell ya

But a good friend of mine 

Palmon is her name

My partner

Helped me discover

That I was too hyped up on how I looked… 

I guess I thought that if I didn't look even the slightest bit presentable… 

That no one would talk to me

Hang out with me like they all do now

Which oddly enough still surprises me sometimes

But I understand now

With the help of Palmon

That beauty doesn't always come from the outside

It comes from within too

And that's a good thing to remember

It helps you to look beyond the outer layer of someone

A friend 

Or maybe a potential lover

Either way

When you're able to look within

And not just on the outside

It really helps to strengthen 

A relationship

Or anything really

At least that's how I see it

Now any ways

And Palmon helped me figure that out

She helped with a lot

I don't know if I'd ever be able to pay her back for it all 

But I don't know if I have to

Maybe it's just something she does

Maybe it came with the deal of being partners 

It doesn't matter any ways

'Cause I know she'll be there.

I don't own Digimon. 


	21. Palmon

__

Partners; Palmon

By: Fordina

I'm not say the strongest monster out there

But I'm not the least powerful

Sure I may just look like a helpless plant

And sometimes it seems like that

But I can pull my own together quite well thank you

Well… 

Maybe I have a little help

But we're supposed to help each other

It's what partners do

And I couldn't have asked for a better one! 

She's the best I'll tell ya

Although sometimes she can get a little caught up on how she looks

But I try to help her look past all that

And it works most of the time

But other times she just won't listen

But she's a teenager

And none of them listen

Well… 

Maybe Joe

But I don't think he counts

I try to help her with everything that I'm able

But again… 

I'm just a plant from another world 

And I don't know much about her world

I'm learning

But it's going to take me a long while

But I'm okay with that

Because as long as I can help Mimi out

That's all that matters to me

Because she's helped me so much

And been there for me

So I need to do the same.

I don't own Digimon. 


	22. Sora

__

Partners; Sora

By: Fordina

I used to think that I wasn't capable of love

I still think like that sometimes

But then I remember… 

It's my crest

And I have to I guess… 

Because I have to live up to it

But it's hard ya know? 

Well, 

I guess all things are hard at one point or another 

But this is really hard… 

But I have help

Biyomon

She's always there if I need her

As well as all my friends

But what can I say? 

Some things you just can't talk about to your friends

But I can always talk to Biyomon

She's always there 

No matter what

And I'm there for her too

I guess that's how a partnership works 

You give a little

You get a little 

You give a lot

You get a lot in return 

It's a good system if you think about it

Because the people that don't give anything… 

Really they don't deserve much 

Unless you can't give

That's another exception

So many exceptions to everything

It's confusing sometimes

Most of the time

But you get used to things

Things get used to you

But as long as you have one person… 

Just one that you know you can count on

Everything will be alright. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	23. Biyomon

__

Partners; Biyomon

By: Fordina

I have this friend

This friend that I know needs me

But sometimes I wonder

Will I be able to help her?

Am I the person that she needs to be talking to right now?

Or should she be talking to someone else?

Someone that might actually know something

About whatever it is we may be talking about?

Someone who knows what it's like to be a human

To be a woman

To have experienced love

I love Sora… 

But I don't know if it's the same kind of love

That she talks about sometimes

Because there are different kinds

Or at least that's what Sora's told me

And she should know

She holds that crest

She often doubts whether or not she should have it

But I'm always there to tell her that she does

And if I'm not there… 

Then someone tells her 

Because she needs to know

That she is deserving 

She does deserve the crest of love

No matter what she says 

And as long as I'm here

I'll make sure she knows that. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	24. TK

__

Partners; TK

By: Fordina

I may seem like the perfect person

Like I have no cares

That I'm full of hope and happiness

But I'm not

I'm more like my brother then some may think

Though I'm not as cold and distant

I still hold most of the same pain

He thinks that I wasn't affected by the divorce like he was 

Because I was so young when it happened

But I was

Probably just as much as he was

I had to grow up without an older brother

I hardly got to see him

I hardly knew him when we got to go to summer camp together

But it was great seeing him

It was like meeting someone new for the first time

Because he was nothing like I remember

He wasn't the loving and caring brother that I knew

He was cold

And distant

He didn't want anyone near him

Except Gabumon and me

And I guess I can understand that

Sorta

But I had met someone new

Besides my brother and the other Chosen,

Patamon

My own personal Digimon

A flying bat pig

Sure he looks weird

But he's the best friend I could have ever wanted

Even when I told him to bug off

He still came back to me

And when he was deleted… 

That hurt more then anything

Because it's like losing a sibling

A brother

Like how I lost mine all those years ago… 

But Matt's come back a little…

He's more open

With me anyway

We see each other more

We go and visit Patamon and Gabumon often… 

I miss him… 

It's not the same without him hiding in my room whenever mom came in… 

Sneaking to the Digital World in the middle of the night… 

But we've been called again

And we will not fail

The fate of two worlds once again rests on our shoulders

And together

We will make them safe once again. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	25. Patamon

__

Partners; Patamon

By: Fordina

I may not look like much

But what I can do would surprise you

I might be small now

But I will soon grow

And my purpose

Will be even greater

Then I ever dreamed

I feel that there is something that I must do

Something I am destined to do

Whether it's to destroy this evil

Or to protect the one boy that understood me

Or mayhaps both

I really don't know

But if it's to destroy the evil that plagues my land

You can be sure that I'll do the best I can

The evil that leaks about the Digital World now

Will not remain

As long as I'm around

For I will not rest

Until the Digital World is at rest

Or if it's to protect my one true friend

Sure we don't always see eye to eye

But what partners ever do?

I haven't known any… 

But that may just be me

So I will stay by his side

I will protect him from whatever dangers may lie ahead of him

For as long as I'm around

He will not be in danger

And if it's to do both…

Then I will try my best

Because I've never been a quitter

And I don't plan to start now.

I don't own Digimon. 


	26. Willis

__

Partners; Willis

By: Fordina  


I'm not really used to being with people

Really, 

Most of my life it's just been me

And my two Digimon

Kokomon and Terriermon

They're great friends

But sometimes you need more

Need someone that's more like you

More…

Human

That's why I was pretty happy when I met the rest of the Digidestined 

They're really fun

And nice

And everything that I could want in a friend

But it's still nice to have Kokomon and Terriermon with me

Because they do know me best 

Know almost everything about me

Almost

They don't know everything

There are some things that I won't even tell them

But some things are best kept secret 

I guess

Sometimes I miss them

The other Digidestined I mean

I don't really have that many friends here

And it's kinda hard when your only friends 

Human friends

Live all the way across the world

At times I just wish I could move to Japan

And then I'd be happy 

At least I think I would 

But for now

I'm content just sitting out in my front porch 

With Kokomon and Terriermon lying in my arms

Looking up at the sky

And making a wish on the brightest star.

I don't own Digimon. 


	27. Kokomon & Terriermon

__

Partners; Terriermon, and Kokomon

By: Fordina

We know we're unique

How often do you get two Digimon for the price of one?

We're starting to think 

That maybe we put a little too much pressure on Willis 

He was after all only a small child when the both of us came to him

But he seemed to pull it off well

Then I got sick

Then Kokomon got sick

And Willis was just a wreck! 

He was always worried 

Mostly for me

Mostly for Terriermon

But not in a selfish I only liked one of you anyway 

No, 

Because he didn't want to loose the both of us

One would be hard enough

But I got better

Kokomon got better

With the help of the other Digidestined 

We were happy 

Very happy 

But then we started thinking

Willis never really had that many friends

Never invited people over

Never went over to other people's houses 

Then we figured out that it was because he was taking care of us

So then we felt even worse

But he reassured us that we were the best things

That could have happened to him 

If he didn't have us

Then he wouldn't have the great friends that he has now

Is what he told us

So the both of us will live on

And as long as we're around Willis 

We'll make sure that he's as happy as he can be. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	28. Jen

__

Partners; Jen

By: Fordina

I don't know how I was brought into all of this

But now that I am I'm glad

Because I get a chance to do something no other kid has

Well, no regular kid anyway

There are other kids like me out there

We're all called the Digidestined 

Or Chosen Children

And we come from all over the world

But we're all together now to save the it

The world that is

I've always been a sort of peacekeeper

I guess maybe that's why my crest; is the crest of peace

Even though I have trouble keeping peace with myself sometimes

And I have a new best friend

Her name is Suppymon

And she's a Digimon

My Digimon

We're partners

And even though we haven't know each other that long… 

I feel like we have

Like we've all met at a different time

Almost like a past life

All of us were together

Fighting side by side

And I'm glad that we're together

Again

Because I don't think that just me and Suppymon would be able to fight back against 

All the evil Digimon out there

Since we know so little about it

At least I do

We help each other out

We help keep the peace in this world

And as long as I live

And as long as I have my friends and my new found partner by my side

We will not be defeated!

I don't own Digimon. 


	29. Suppymon

__

Partners; Suppymon

By: Fordina

I'm not sure how I got to this world

But as soon as I got here I knew I was here to find someone

And to then help them with something

It took me years to find that person

But I finally did

I think she was afraid of me at first

But then again how often to meet a talking dog like creature?

But we got to know each other and we found our destiny

We are to save the world

To help others save the world

I am the Digimon to the Digidestined of Peace 

So, I'm going to keep the peace in this world

No matter what

I will stick by her side

Never to leave again

For I feel like we have all met before

I don't know why though… 

I've never been deleted so I don't have any other lives

Or perhaps I was not to remember

It's all to much to think about

For now we must concentrate at the task at hand

We must concentrate on saving the world from evil

It will be hard yes, 

But we can do it

For with the strength of everyone

We cannot be defeated

We will come out prosperous!

This world will be safe once again

If it's the last thing I do. 

I don't own Digimon. 


	30. Traci

__

Partners; Traci

By: Fordina

I have this friend

Its not your usual friend though

For this friend…

No one else can really see it

Well, at least when I don't want them too

For my friend is something they call a Digimon

Yes I know,

You all think I'm crazy

They don't exist

But they do

And I have one

Her name is Koimon

That's her rookie form

And I'm lucky to have her

She's one of my best friends

I can tell her anything

I know that some think she's evil

For when she gets to her ultimate…

She does become LadyDevimon

But evil she is not

She is my friend

And if she is evil

Then I guess that makes me evil as well

Because we are one in the same

We are partners

We share a bond

It's much stronger then your conventional friendship

Though I treasure all of those friendships as well

Without them I would be nothing

But this is different

This is special

This is a friendship that can never,

Never be broken

No matter what happens

We will always have this bond between us

A link you might call it

But as long as we're together…

Nothing can stop us

So, get out of our way

Because we're coming through!

I don't own Digimon. 


	31. Koimon

__

Partners; Koimon

By: Fordina

Most think I'm evil

But I'm not really that bad

Oh sure, I worked for Piedmon

But that's all in the past!

I was deleted

And it was done by none other then the Digidestined 

The child of Light to be exact

Or to be more exact; her Digimon

Angewomon

Whatever you want to call her

Do I hold a grudge?

Oh sure maybe a little one

I mean… 

She did delete me after all… 

But I came back

And again, I was deleted

By the same Digimon

I was never strong enough

I was never enough for my masters

Sure LadyDevimon is a very powerful Digimon

She is an ultimate after all

But that was never enough!

Lord Piedmon… 

Lord Daemon… 

I was never enough for them

But then I found her…

She was caring… 

Kind… 

And trustworthy

I don't know what it was that made me stay with her

Made me fight **with** the Digidestined

Even if they weren't as inclined to let me fight with them

Especially Angewomon… Gatomon… 

And I can't say I blame them

For I did try to destroy them

Twice

But I've changed

I've been reformatted

And I've changed

Now all I have to do is get them to trust me

Like Traci does

I don't know why she does

I've never done anything for her

But she's there for me

And I will be there for her

No matter what

She gave me life again

And I will not let it be wasted

She is my partner 

My friend

And her trust in me will not be wasted.

I don't own Digimon. And I don't own Koimon either; she's the creation of Meimi. And I'm very thankful that she's letting me use her. 


End file.
